This Isn't Easy
by E.T.R Da Polski
Summary: Clyde wanted him but, as he would soon find out, the boy he desired was a lot more complex than he first thought. Sorry for the bad title. Clyde x OC. The sequel to Even You Can't Ignore Him. Quick catch up inside. WARNING: Swearing, boy x boy, smut, sadness, S & M in later chapters and self-harm.
1. On jest poważny?

_Here you go! The sequel to Even You Can't Ignore Him. Sorry it took a while and sorry it's so short. This story will mainly be explaining how Clyde and my OC Gerwazy (A.K.A Ricky) got together. Hope you enjoy, PM, review and message me if you have any queries._

* * *

CLYDE'S POV:

Yesterday was a really weird day.

First, Butters gets together with the hottest girl in school.

Second, I admitted to Stan and Kyle that I liked Ricky.

And third, Stan's gonna give me advice on how to ask him out.

I was lying in bed, just after waking up, thinking about the day ahead. I don't think I'll just ask Ricky out, I'm not good with the whole dating thing.

I'll just ask him if he wants to come over to my place. That's not saying I don't want anything and it's not saying I do want anything.

I got up and got ready for school. Another day of sitting in a desk, staring at a board, writing down things that make no sense to me.

I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I walked downstairs to get breakfast quickly before my parents rush in and start yapping on about shit I'm not interested in.

I grabbed my bag and lazily shoved my things in it. I slung it over my shoulder, standing up as I did so. I walked over to the door and put on my shoes, trying not to fall over whilst my feet slipped in.

I opened the door and yelled "Bye!" over my shoulder.

The walk to school is short but I still hate it. I've never been an advocate of excercise or movement in general.

It goes past Ricky's house as well. Maybe I should just wait for him and talk to him now. It'd be easier. Ah, fuck it. I'll go knock on his door.

I just gotta act normal. Like it's no big deal. How many times should I knock? Just knock like you normally do, you idiot.

How long does it take to answer a door? Finally!

"Oh, hey, Clyde. What are you doing here so early?"

"Hey. I uh, just wanted to ask you something."

"What?" He said, affixing his gay pride badge on to his chest.

"Do you uh, wanna like, come over to my house later? Like, after school?"

"What for?" Ah, crap. He's got me there.

"Just to like, hang out."

"Uh, sure."

Yes! That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"I'll walk with you to school, I was already on my way there."

He shut the door and walked beside me.

"So, what do you wanna do later?"

"Anything's better than shoving bottles up my ass and jacking off."

I almost fell over and threw up.

"WHAT?"

"Kidding." He was blushing and looking down at his feet. I don't think he was kidding.

"Fuck, Ricky! That is gross!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

He laughed a little bit but I think he was just laughing to cover up the fact he had just admitted a horrible truth.

"P-probably just play some video games, watch TV, that sort of stuff."

"Cool."

We continued walking to school when I had something to ask him.

"Ricky, how do you wear those gay pride things at school? Aren't you worried you're gonna get beaten up or picked on?"

"I'd rather get beaten up for being something I am than get beaten up for being something I'm not."

"Hm. Oh, look out. Here's your sister's boy toy."

I saw Ruta and Butters walking hand in hand, chatting happily and occasionally sharing a kiss. Well, not exactly sharing. Ruta was taking kisses from Butters.

"Hey, Ruta." Ricky said, trying to hide the aggravation and jealousy in his voice.

"Hi, Gerwazy."

"Hi, Bu- uh, Leo."

I noticed Stan and Kyle walking towards us from another direction. Yet again, they were trying not to kiss and seemed to be having trouble doing so.

"Stan! Kyle! Over here!" I waved them over, smile on my face.

As they walked closer, I signalled Stan to talk to me in private. I pulled Stan out of Ricky's earshot to ask him a question.

"Do you remember yesterday when you told me you'd give me some advice on how to ask Ricky out?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think I'm gonna need some of that advice now. I invited him to come over to my place later but I told him it was just to like, hang out. When he comes over, should I make a move, suggest something or what?"

"Try not to force the subject. Just act how you usually act and keep a look-out for his body language. If he's blushing and stuttering, looking a little sweaty and flustered, that's sort of a sign. Try asking him about himself, like when he first realised he was different, when he figured out he was gay, that might coax a few things out of him."

"Okay. Thanks, Stan."

"Don't worry about it. Just give me a call if you need any more advice."

I gave him a hug, much to Kyle's annoyance. He stomped over angrily and pushed Stan out of the way.

"Clyde, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I was just thanking Stan, I gave him a hug. What's so bad about that?"

"He is MY boyfriend. I know you want one but you are NOT having Stan."

What the fuck has got into Kyle? He's never like this. He shoved me slightly before turning around and grabbing Stan's arm, whispering something into his ear as he did so.

"You're gonna get punished for this tonight."

Stan let out a slight smile. I didn't know he was into that sort of stuff.

I walked back over to Ricky, who had a look of concern on his face.

"What was all that about?"

"Well, from what I can tell, Stan's into S and M and Kyle's his, if my terminology is correct, Sadist Seme."

"Your terminology is correct and holy fuck, I didn't see that coming."

"I bet Stan's seen Kyle coming."

We shared a few more comments like this and snickered behind their backs for a few minutes until we reached the school.

Butters and Ruta sort of broke off and went to different classes, Stan and Kyle walked to the same class, with Stan whimpering when Kyle whispered more details into his ear. I heard bed, rope, paddle and fuck. I didn't need any more than that to know what was gonna happen.

I slipped into class with Ricky and sat down. If I just focus on studying, I should get through the lesson without staring at Ricky too much.

Now that's setting myself an impossible task.


	2. Nie jest możliwe

_Here you go, second chapter. Sorry it took so long, just been having a lot of problems lately. This chapter is a bit angst-y and depressing but it adds a lot to the story. PM, review and enjoy!_

* * *

Three o'clock. Finally.

"Do you need to get anything from your house before you come over?"

"Uh, just a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"Just like, things, can't I just call them things?"

He was fidgeting and covering up his arms, rolling down the sleeves of his hooded sweatshirt over his wrists.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be, I've just been in a pretty shit state of mind lately. I don't wanna go into it."

I grabbed my bag and followed him out of the classroom. He stopped half-way to talk to one of his friends and told me to go on ahead. Even if I had stayed there, I wouldn't have understood any thing he said.

He was speaking Polish. It just sounds like a load of v's and y's to me. I walked out of the school, leant against the wall by the door, grabbed my iPhone and turned on some music to make the wait a little shorter. He came out a few minutes later and tapped me on the shoulder to get me out of my trance.

I got my iPhone and just as I was about to turn off the music playing, Ricky stopped me.

"Is that Eiffel 65 I can see in your playlist?"

"Yeah, they're sort of my guilty pleasure in music."

"Well, they're my favourite band."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know all the words to pretty much all their songs. We're closer than I thought."

"Closer what?"

"Uh, f-friends, yeah, closer friends than I thought."

He cursed under his breath and gripped his arm tightly.

"You okay, Ricky?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little anxious to get to your house."

He quickened his pace but I didn't say anything. I just sped up and walked by his side. We got to his house and he quickly opened the door. I followed him in as he ran up the stairs to his room. He pushed open the door which had a sign on it saying "Wpisz na własne ryzyko".

His room was, to put it gently, depressing. It was dark and sad. I felt suicidal just being in there for a few seconds.

"What do you need to get?"

"Things, like I said."

He suddenly turned around as he heard someone stamping up the stairs. He leapt up, slammed his door shut and locked it.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my dad." He said, sounding terrified as he pressed his back into the door.

"What about him?"

"He just argues with me constantly. He's always calling me a disgrace, saying he never wanted me, telling me Ruta is the better child, all that shit."

He sighed and sat down next to me. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up and crossed his arms.

"Why is your dad like that to you?"

He didn't say anything but I could see a tear dripping down his cheek. I put my arm around his shoulder as he took a deep breath and lowered his head.

"I don't know why he hates me. I don't do anything to annoy him. When I was younger, I did everything to get his approval. But when I hit 13, I gave up. He just see's me as like, a fucking disappointment. I just hate it, I fucking hate it!"

He stood up and punched his fist into the wall. I didn't react but I seethed as he pulled his hand away. It had cuts all over and he had left a crumbling hole in the wall.

"I just don't fucking get it. I do well in school, I don't get into trouble, what the fuck did I do to make him hate me?"

I sighed and instead of giving an answer, I offered him an alternative to facing his father.

"Do you want to stay over at my house tonight? Just so you can cool off and get away from all this."

"Anythings better than staying here. Thanks, Clyde." He grabbed a duffle bag from under his bed and unzipped it. It was already full of clothes.

"Why have you got a bag full of clothes under your bed?"

"I packed it because I was going to run away but I couldn't do it. I thought of how sad it would make my mom and Ruta so I just decided against it."

He reached into it and pulled out two small knives.

"Woah, why have you got knives in there?"

"Really? Can't piece it together? I'm depressed, my dad hates me, I need a release and this is the only way I can do it."

"Self-harm? I wouldn't have thought someone like you could do that."

"Well, I don't cut my wrists. I've got a weird phobia of cuts on my veins so I just cut the thick part of my fore arm. I don't do it too often though. I haven't done it for like, a month. I really think I'm getting better. I just prefer pain as pleasure."

"Can I... see some of your scars?"

"Sure."

He put the knives in a drawer next to him and stood up. He rolled up his sleeves and I could see a few light coloured marks.

"That one there is the worst." He said, pointing towards a dark red line.

Without even thinking about it, I grabbed his arm, bent my head down and licked it. I was screaming inside, telling myself to stop but it was too late. I had just licked him. I slowly lifted my head and with guilty eyes, looked at Ricky.

"Uh, okay..." He said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, Ricky."

"Don't be. It was just a little odd. Give me a warning before you do that again."

My face was bright red. He shook it off amazingly. He picked up his duffle bag and zipped it closed.

"Okay, let's go." He said, with a gentle inflection in his voice.

Despite his outer appearance, which I found incredibly attractive, he was a very comforting person. He unlocked his door and quickly ran down the stairs. I found it hard to catch up to him.

He is shockingly fast. I had snuck a few looks at him during PE. He could run like an Olympic athlete and he was astonishingly fit. Not muscely, but toned. He was slim but not an unhealthy thin. He was slender.

We walked down the road to my house. My mind was going through what had just happened.

If he was that okay with it, maybe he likes me the way I like him.

There's only one way to find out. Tonight, I have to kiss him.


	3. Już w miłości

_Here it is, the third and final chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I'll probably be doing a one-shot or another story about these two again sometime soon. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, review and PM if you do._

* * *

GERWAZY'S POV:

What happened with Clyde earlier was really strange. Why would he just lick my arm? It doesn't make any sense. The weirdest thing was, I enjoyed it. I haven't even been kissed yet so how could I know I was gonna like it? But I wanted to force him to do it again. I wanted to push him down on my bed, tie a rope around his wrists and- Shit, I gotta stop thinking about that. I don't wanna get an boner right in front of Clyde.

At least we're almost at his house.

"Here we are. It's getting dark even quicker now summer's almost over." Clyde grabbed his keys and opened the door. His parents weren't home so we had almost two hours to ourselves.

"Do you want me to take my shoes off?"

"Who cares?" I took them off anyway. These big black boots are perfect for spreading dirt.

"Sit down, I'm just gonna turn on some of these lights."

He ran upstairs and I heard the occasional thud. He isn't exactly graceful.

"If you crack your skull, I ain't cleanin' up your brains!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard muffled laughter and what sounded like a curse word directed to me.

I leant back into the couch and looked around. Clyde has a pretty nice house. He came thundering back down the stairs, tripping over when he got to the bottom.

"Be careful, stupid."

"Ah, fuck. I hit my arm on the wall." He was rubbing his elbow and seething.

He sat down next to me and pulled up his sleeve. He had a small cut and a tiny bit of blood was dripping out.

"Fuck, that hurts. Oh, I forgot about your hand. Do you need a bandage or something?"

I took a quick look at him and I loved what I saw. The worry in his eyes paired with the overall cuteness. The bleeding elbow combined with his soft smile. In that moment, he had never been more attractive to me. I have to tell him how I feel.

I love him. But how do I tell him something so big? I don't even know if he's gay. Fuck, I haven't said anything for ages.

"Uh, no, my hand's fine."

"You sure? It doesn't look fine." He grabbed my hand and looked at it closely. He rubbed off a bit of the paint from my wall and wiped away some of the blood, revealing more cuts and bruises.

He let go and ran his hands over his knees to clean them.

"Sorry, I should ask before I do that. Personal space, all that crap."

"Don't worry, I'm fine with it."

"I'm gonna go get a Band-aid for this."

"If I could withstand hacking my arms up every night without any pain relief, you can put up with that tiny little scrape."

"Fine." He sulked back into the couch and started fiddling around with his minor injury.

"Don't pick at it, you'll make it worse." I clenched his wrist tightly and pulled his hand away.

I looked up and directly into his eyes. I have to take this chance. I may never get this opportunity again.

I gently grasped his cheeks, moved closer and pressed our lips together. I can't believe it. I'm doing it. I'm kissing him. He tastes amazing. I can't even describe it. I think he's enjoying it.

CLYDE'S POV:

Oh, my God, this is really happening. He's kissing me. I didn't even know he liked me. I thought I was gonna have to make the first move. This is so weird. I can't feel the pain from my arm anymore. I wonder what he wants me to do?

GERWAZY'S POV:

I seprated our lips for a few seconds to take a closer look at his arm. I grabbed it and clamped my mouth over his cut. I sucked roughly, making him moan and inhale sharply. Once I had drained his cut completely, I wanted to taste a different part of him.

I pushed my mouth into his neck and licked across it. I bit his neck and moved backwards. I had to tell him something before we went any further. I looked into his eyes and prepared myself.

"Clyde... I love you."

His eyes brightened up and he flung himself forward, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too, Ricky."

He let go and grabbed my hand.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?"

"What the fuck do you think?" I said, my hard-on clearly visible.

He tried to stand up but I gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him off the couch instead. I yanked him up the stairs and kicked open his bedroom door. I flung him on to his bed and opened his closet. I reached in and pulled out two ties. Clyde looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What are you gonna use those for?"

"Watch."

I tied the two together and roughly grasped Clyde. I wrapped one end around his neck and the other around my hand. I unzipped my pants and kissed Clyde before revealing my dick. He gulped loudly in admiration. I pushed his head down and he covered my cock with his mouth.

He sucked carefully but I wanted it rougher. I pushed his mouth even further down, making him gag slightly. He knew how I wanted it. I groaned as the sucking intensified. He was licking and rubbing my dick as he continued.

He was amazing at this. I could feel my cum building up, ready to shoot straight down his throat. I moaned as I had an amazing orgasm. I felt my cum gush out, harder than it ever has before. He swallowed it and pulled his mouth off my dick, coughing a few times as he looked at me.

"That was awesome, Clyde." I yanked him closer with tie around his neck. I kissed him and tasted my own cum. It wasn't the first time I've tasted it. I pulled him down on to the bed, trying to catch my breath.

I hugged him tightly and took off the tie from my hand, un-doing the knot on the one around his neck.

"This is all happening so fast." Clyde said, rubbing his neck.

"But isn't this what you wanted?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yeah. It's just five minutes ago, I didn't have any idea you were interested in me."

"Five minutes ago, I didn't know you were gay. And now look." I said, nodding towards my dick as my hard-on started to dwindle and any cum Clyde had missed dripped down it.

I kissed him again as he smiled slightly. I hugged him to my chest and he started to doze off. I zipped my pants up and threw the ties on to the floor.

A few minutes later, just as my eyes were about to shut, Clyde nudged me and looked up.

"Ricky?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you wrap that tie around my neck?"

"I didn't know how disobedient you'd be."

"Well, next time, I won't disobey." He kissed me sweetly and finally drifted off into slumber.

I heard a car driving up to the house. It was his parents. They were back early.

I was just about to wake him up when I decided to make the best of the situation.

I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms tighter around Clyde. If I pretend to be asleep, they won't bother us. I heard a key going in the lock and a tick as it was turned to open the door.

I heard the door creak and footsteps along with muffled conversation. I could them both walking up the stairs. I steadied my breathing and relaxed my body.

They walked past the bedroom but his dad turned around when he noticed Clyde wasn't alone. He leant on the doorway and silently signalled Clyde's mother to look.

"Isn't that that Ricky boy? The gay one?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Did you know Clyde was...?"

"I had a suspicion."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew he was already in love."

I held back a smile and waited for them to leave before kissing him on the cheek and whispering "I love you." into his ear.

I love him. I really do.


End file.
